


Luz en la Oscuridad

by SoundOfBlackMoon



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundOfBlackMoon/pseuds/SoundOfBlackMoon
Summary: Danny y Terra se encuentran en el desierto, uno tratando de olvidar un pasado mientras el otro trata teme sus capacidades, ambos corazones solitarios, el destino tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, en la forma de Clockwork. Al conocerse luego de una experiencia épica con un bicho, una esperanza comienza a nacer en ellos. ¿Será suficiente para lo que el futuro les tiene preparado?





	Luz en la Oscuridad

**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, y la historia es una adopción y modificación a mi gusto.**

**Esta es una historia que quiero continuar ya que me gustó mucho la primera vez que leí su versión original, aunque la primera parte apenas tiene cambios y la segunda parte tuvo la mayoría de los mismos, es todo lo que hay de la historia original, tanto porque en realidad no hay continuación en la historia original como con que mi escritura como cualquiera es diferente a la del otro autor.**

**Espero que disfruten este fic que es el primero al que continuare siendo los otros solo algo que no podía dejar de escribir simplemente porque molestaban mi mente sin descanso y probablemente  pase con varias otras ideas que también publicare, aunque no creo que las siga, son libres de adoptarlas si lo desean.**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Prologo:**

**Un Encuentro destinado y un bicho épicamente desarrollado**

 

Asmodias era un pequeño lugar de comida familiar en el medio de la nada, fue un lugar descuidado, desvanecido y polvoriento, el cartel era una placa electrónica de tamaño moderado que colgaba del edificio principal, con más de la mitad de las luces quemadas, que decía: **”A-m-d—s”.** El estacionamiento era grava y solo tenía dos autos, el suelo tenía muchas malezas crecidas aplastadas por quienes venían. Por dentro era igual de malo que fuera, papel pintado de un tono amarillento del paso del tiempo, asientos duales agrietados y sucios, suelo de madera rayado y sucio de goma  que nunca se había limpiado, las luces parpadeando de vez en cuando, brillaban de forma tenue por los años de uso.

El restaurante era como un pueblo fantasma, una mujer estaba detrás del mostrador, usando una trapo sucio para limpiar frente a ella, el mostrador era lo único brillante  en todo el edificio, brillaba de la cantidad de limpieza que se le daba. Había  un niño sentado en uno de los asientos sucios, mirando a través del ventanal con los ojos vidriosos y perdidos en la nada, no podría saberse que había en su mente, el niño solo unos años antes podría haberse sorprendido de lo mal que estaba el lugar, pero ahora solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, indiferente al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Un fuerte crujido se escuchó en todo el restaurante y la cabeza del chico  se giró en la dirección del culpable, el cual paso a ser la puerta rota que se abría lentamente, con una desordenada cabeza rubia asomándose suavemente, el chico volvió a mirar por la ventana perdido una vez más en la nada, la mujer detrás del mostrador siguió limpiando el mostrador sin dar reconocimiento.

Silenciosamente entrando, tan sigilosamente como pudo casi como evitar molestar  a nadie, la niña vacilante fue a sentarse en un asiento situado al lado del chico que era aparentemente el menos amenazante en comparación con los otros dos  hombres que comían,  miro alrededor preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, pasaron unos minutos de ella solo esperando  y mirando.

“Que iba a hacer ella” se preguntó por un momento, la mujer que parecía dirigir el lugar no dio señal de saber de su presencia, la niña comenzó a golpear  con las uñas el mostrador por aburrimiento.

El chico a su lado se tensó, no es que ella lo notara.

Un tapping  incesante comenzó a sonar a su lado, continuando por unos minutos, cada vez el chico se sobresaltaba al escuchar el sonido y la molestia comenzó a calar en él.

“Por qué esta chica no podía estar en silencio” parecía que el detestable sonido creado por una creciente detestable chica  no iba a parar pronto, molesto el chico  se giró para enfrentarla, levantando la mano para ponerla en el hombro de la rubia.

La chica se giró rápidamente al contacto sorprendida por la repentina presión sobre su hombro y se encontró con la cara molesta del chico, sus ojos se agrandaron y trato de retroceder cayendo de espaldas al  sucio suelo.

 **“¡Hay! ¿Para que fue eso, idiota? “** La chica estallo, frotando su espalda lo mejor que podía por el golpe.

El chico levanto una ceja divertido. **”No sé a qué te refieres”**

La niña se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por el coraje del niño, y bufo **”¡Bueno, obviamente me asustaste apropósito!”**

 **“Oh, sí, te obligue a saltar de espaldas al suelo, como si pudiera controlar lo que haces.”** El chico puso los ojos en blanco ante la creciente estupidez de la niña. Comenzó a girarse a su anterior forma cuando una mano lo tomo del hombro con brusquedad, poniéndose rígido al contacto, arranco la mano del lugar mientras se giraba para enfrentar una vez más a la rubia.

 **“No me toques”,** gruño volviendo su rostro en un frio pétreo.

 **“¡Bueno, tal vez no te toque si solo te disculpas!”** dijo al niño con voz alta mostrando su creciente molestia por el niño. **“ _¿Enserio, por qué no podía admitir su culpa?_ “**

El niño tomo un largo aliento, largo y casi dramático y miro a la rubia que tanto lo molestaba. **“Bien, lamento que te hayas herido Blondie. ¿Feliz?”**

 **“Que”** respondió la chica exasperada. **”¡Es Terra, no Blondie! Y eso es lo que llamas a un apolo…”** El chico la interrumpió con una mano sobre su boca, enfadada, Terra  trato de hablar, pero sus palabras salían amortiguadas y distorsionadas.

 **“¡Podrías detenerte por un momento!”**  El niño casi grito mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente, tratando de escuchar algo en la distancia.

Terra se calló, pero le lanzo una mirada que podría hacer que la mayoría de la gente se acobardara, sin embargo apenas afecto al chico, haciendo lo maduro, Terra lamio la mano ofensiva, el niño  retirando la mano ante la sorpresiva humedad fulmino con una mirada de disgusto a Terra cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Terra estaba a punto de hablar al niño que la amenazo.

 **“Cállate ahora mismo o te mato”** Sabiamente Terra cerró su boca y observo al niño mientras trataba de escuchar lo que fuera.

Justo cuando Terra intentaba hablar nuevamente el chico la empujo bajo una mesa cercana siguiendo el mismo rápidamente, un momento después el techo colapso creando un gran estrepito en todo el restaurante.

Asomando la cabeza fuera de la mesa Terra miro el desastre de lo que aparentemente había pasado, miro a su alrededor para ver lo quedaba del lugar una vez sucio y ahora medio escombros.

Gateando fuera de la mesa, con cuidado de no colocar sus manos en nada que pudiera cortarla, Terra miro cautelosamente a su alrededor. El restaurante ahora estaba irreconocible, a diferencia del  comedor lúgubre que había sido hace solo unos momentos ahora la luz del sol se filtraba por el agujero en el techo, lo único intacto fue el mostrador que aun brillaba aunque la mujer había desaparecido.

Terra miro sobre su hombro para ver al niño que ahora tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro mientras la seguía y se sacudía el polvo, el niño inspecciono su entorno, aparentemente sin sorprenderse del el estado del lugar, como si esto fuera cotidiano para él.

Tratando de no tropezar con los escombros Terra camino hacia el enorme agujero intentando descubrir la causa  de esto, sin darse cuenta lanzo una mirada sospechosa al niño como si el tuviera la culpa, el niño noto su mirada y la devolvió con una de desdén y molestia hacia ella.

 ** _“¿Realmente lo estaba sospechando la condenada rubia? ¿Incluso después de haberla salvado?”_** Poniendo los ojos en blanco marcho más allá de la figura quieta de Terra hacia la salida.

El niño se protegió los ojos del repentino brillo del sol, entorno los ojos en un intento de encontrar la fuente de la destrucción. Oyó el crujido de la grava detrás de él  y el movimiento junto a él,  echo un vistazo y vio a Terra uniéndose. **“Danny”** Ofreció, con la esperanza de pacificar sus sospechas.

 **“¿Huh?”** La cabeza de Terra se dirigió al chico para verlo mirándola, con la mano extendida hacia ella en un gesto de saludo. **_”¡Oh! Su nombre”_**   Se dio cuenta por fin, con una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto, Terra lo devolvió con amabilidad, tomando su mano y sacudiéndola. Al darse cuenta de que el niño se estaba poniendo rígido por el contacto, rápidamente se retiró **”¡Lo siento!”** murmuro, creyendo que lo había lastimado.

Todo lo que Danny  pudo hacer fue tararear cuando regreso a su búsqueda alejándose aún más del restaurante. Se giró para mirar el edificio y se congelo, sus ojos se abrieron del shock **”Mmm Terra…”**

 **“¿Si?”** Pregunto confundida por la reacción de Danny, pero eufórica por el uso de su nombre real en lugar de Blondie.

 **“Quizá quieras… ¡Correr!”** el tomo su mano y tiro en dirección contraria al restaurante llevándola con el cómo alma que persigue el diablo, tan rápido como le era posible sin sus poderes.

 **“¿Qué demonios?”** Terra grito, mientras tropezaba en el camino, después de que se estabilizo se giró sobre su hombro para mirar hacia atrás y vio lo que había aterrado a Danny quien la arrastraba lo más rápido y lejos posible del peligro. Era enorme, más grande que el restaurante, el miedo comenzó a inundarla al igual que a Danny, detrás de ellos yacían los restos del restaurante y detrás del mismo había un escorpión de proporciones épicas y por lo que vio Terra, el escorpión se había aburrido del edificio caído en ruinas y buscaba nuevas presas que para su desgracia pasaron a ser ellos, fueron las únicas presas en millas.

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los dos con cada paso del escorpión, con cada cinco pasos de los adolescentes era uno para el monstruo épicamente jodido, el escorpión estaba ganando terreno y Terra lo sabía, soltándose del agarre de Danny, redujo la velocidad y recupero el aire, necesitaba estabilizarse para lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Danny sintió que Terra se había soltado. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia atrás, esperando que el escorpión no hubiera atrapado a Terra. Vio a Terra parada y sintió una ola de exasperación. **_“¿Está esta chica tratando de ser asesinada?”_** El derrapo hasta detenerse y  volvió corriendo hacia Terra esperando llegar a ella antes que el monstruo, podía oír los choques que acompañaban cada uno de los pasos del escorpión, se estaba acercando.

Cuando Danny llego a su lado, pudo distinguir un débil resplandor dorado que rodeaba a Terra, el resplandor comenzó en sus manos y se extendió en todo su cuerpo y luego hacia abajo  en el suelo, las piernas de Danny dolían y solo pudo tropezar cuando la tierra tembló debajo de ellos, recuperando el equilibrio Danny se acercó más a Terra y miro hacia abajo para ver su creciente distancia entre ellos y el escorpión. Dejo escapar un leve suspiro de alivio y trato de recuperar el aliento, mientras lo hacia los ojos de Danny se posaron en los de Terra, el dejo escapar un  grito de asombro, sus ojos brillaban en dorado como cuando el usaba sus poderes de hielo, se preguntó si era uno de esos Meta-Humanos de los que solía escuchar hablar, las preguntas se acumularon en su interior, ¿quién era ella? ¿Cuál fue el alcance de sus poderes? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que los tenía?

Danny sintió que la plataforma terrenal se tambaleaba debajo de ellos, pudo ver el resplandor atenuarse rápidamente, mientras se acercaban igualmente rápido al suelo, miro hacia Terra y vio como el dorado de sus ojos parpadeaba, algo le estaba pasando se estaban acercando más y más rápido al suelo, el ultimo pensamiento que pudo procesar antes de estrellarse contra el suelo paso por su mente. Eso iba a doler, mucho, mucho dolor.

Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la conciencia fue como el dolor agredió cada nervio de su cuerpo,  lo segundo fue una presión sorda en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero que era y por qué era tan diferente del resto del dolor en su cuerpo no tenía idea, forzando sus ojos a abrirse para mi mirar hacia sus piernas, noto la fuente de la diferencia, Terra, aun inconsciente, intento moverse, sacar su piernas de debajo de Terra pero el dolor lo asalto como unas malditas puñaladas en todo su cuerpo, después de que el dolor se calamara, reforzó su voluntad, él no era ajeno al dolor, los había padecido en cada forma posible pero habían sido tres años desde la última vez que tuvo que enfrentar dolor de alguna clase, aun así se obligó a sí mismo como antaño. **_”Al menos no me están disparando”_** pensó para sí mismo, con una respiración profunda salió desde debajo de ella, solo entonces noto el estado de Terra,  estaba respirando, aunque trabajosamente aun así respiraba, era un alivio pero no duro mucho al ver el resto de su cuerpo, varios hematomas estaban desperdigados en sus brazos y piernas, lo que testificaba la forma en que había caído, su pie estaba hinchado, su cabeza tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su rostro, ahora  Danny estaba entrando en pánico, las heridas eran tratables pero la cabeza era por mucho, era algo que no se podía curar fácilmente en el mejor de los casos, eso sin mencionar todo lo que un golpe en la cabeza podría causar, sin mencionar una caída.

Danny tenía que moverse rápido, se transformó por primera vez desde el fatídico día y llevo a Terra en sus brazos, debía encontrar refugio,  no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, era una cueva mini montaña, claro que después del escorpión por su vida que no dormiría al nivel del suelo, busco y saco todo lo perjudicial para la vida de la cueva, luego fue por leña para fuego, tardo un tiempo pero encontró suficiente al menos para la noche, ahora venía la parte difícil, curación, pero necesitaba despertarla.

 **“Terra, oye Terra despierta”** mientras la movía lo más suavemente posible para no causar dolor extra pero aun  lo más posible para despertarla, no fue decepcionado cuando abrió los ojos amplios con las pupilas dilatadas del dolor que la asalto y dio un gran grito por ello.

 **“¡Ahhhh!”** Danny  la dejo gritar un momento antes de llamar su atención.

 **“Terra”** dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y con ella también los recuerdos, ella abrió mucho los ojos nuevamente **. ”¿Lo siento, lo siento, estas bien?”** Danny solo pudo reírse de ella.

**“Estas horriblemente magullada, con al menos dos heridas visibles y muchos hematomas ¿Y estas preguntando por mí?”**

**“Fue mi culpa, tendría que haber podido controlarlo, tendría que haber volado más bajo, lo siento”**

Viendo su culpabilidad Danny se suavizo un poco, él no la culpaba pero parecía que la falta de control sobre sus poderes la afectaba mucho. **”No te preocupes Terra, estoy bien, magullado pero bien”** claro que no era enteramente cierto, pero sus poderes ya lo estaban curando así que no era una mentira completa. **”Vez”**  agrego mientras estiraba su cuerpo frente a ella e ignorando el dolor que lo atravesaba como un descarga.

Terra lo miro, mientras se relajaba un poco, ella no le creía completamente pero al menos por la vista estaba mucho mejor que ella al parecer.

 **“¡Maldición!”** grito mientras el dolor volvía a agredirla.

**“Terra, escucha, ahora voy primero a revisar tu cabeza para ver cómo está allí, ya que tienes sangre cayendo por tu mejilla, luego veré tu pie que no se ve exactamente bien, voy a necesitar que me digas donde te duele”**

Danny no era ajeno a las lesiones, más veces de las que le gustaría recordar tuve que remendarse a sí mismo luego de las batallas, lo que le llevo a aprender primeros auxilios, entre otras cosas, mientras Danny revisaba su cabeza y preguntaba sobre si dolía o no y donde, debatía internamente sobre si o no debería usar sus poderes para tratar la hinchazón del pie, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que si ella había estado dispuesta a usar el suyo, por poco control que tuviera, para salvarlos a ambos entonces bien podría renunciar al de él. **“Bueno Terra, ahora iré  a tu pie”** dijo mientras Terra asentía.

 **“Gracias”** dijo ella, mientras Danny continuaba

**“No hay problema”**

**“Terra, no te asustes, ahora, yo también tengo poderes, en mi caso es el hielo… entre otros, lo usare para tu pie, que esta hinchado”** antes de que Terra respondiera él había comenzado a usar su CryoKinesis, sus ojos brillaban de un azul helado mientras sus manos brillaban  en el mismo color, entonces, creo hielo, arranco su capucha y metió el hielo en ella. **“Sostenlo contra la hinchazón.”**

Terra estaba sorprendida, ella no esperaba que Danny también fuera un Meta, y que sus poderes se parecieran tanto a los de ella aunque el elemento y el color sean diferentes, al ver el fino control de sus poderes una esperanza comenzó a nacer en ella y antes de detenerse a pensarlo había tomado sus manos.

**“Puedes enseñarme a controlarlo”**

Danny no sabía a qué se refería pero luego de recordar lo que había pasado se dio cuenta, su control de sus poderes, medio segundo después, su exaltación desapareció pare ser reemplazada por el pánico, pero Danny sabía lo que estaba pensando, después de todo no tener control sobre este tipo de poderes era aterrador, el mismo había estado asustado en más de una ocasión por ello, así que no le dejo decir nada y acepto rápidamente para que ella tuviera comodidad.

**“Claro, es fácil aprender pero tengo que admitir que cuando no sabes el truco es algo aterrador, recuerdo cuando congele de forma accidental la piscina en un momento de enojo, casi me da un ataque de pánico luego, por suerte luego de una serie de incidentes, logre encontrar un maestro para ello”**

Mientras Danny  hablaba no se daba cuenta de que Terra una vez más había vuelto a la excitación, sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas, mucho había ocurrido, con ella, muchos accidentes, muchas cosas que jamás podría deshacer, pero ahora ella tenía esperanza, ella estaba agarrando fuertemente sus manos, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba sus facciones, no es que ella se diera cuenta o incluso le importara, después de todo había encontrado una solución para su problema.

Luego de un tiempo de Danny contando sus accidentes y como aprendió a controlar su poder, claramente una versión editada de los hechos, Danny decidió que bien necesitaban dormir para recuperarse, sobre todo Terra ya que él estaría bien por la mañana.

**“Es tarde, deberíamos dormir para reponer nuestra energía, después de todo hoy fue un día con demasiado emocionante para mi gusto”**

Terra no pudo evitar soltar una risita al comentario, sabía que tenía razón y sobre todo su cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo el descanso, mañana seria otro día y por primera vez en un tiempo extremadamente largo ella esperaba algo del mañana. **”Buenas noches Danny”**

Él se situó al otro lado del fuego y se recostó. **”Buenas noches Terra”**

Danny se dio cuenta, mientras se acostaba mirando el fuego, él estaba relajado, se había abierto a alguien más, se había reído, he incluso había usado sus poderes, claro, eso lo aterraba, pero también lo llenaba de alegría, había sido tanto, tanto tiempo que compartía con alguien, que hablaba con alguien sin gruñir que lo dejaran solo, se sentía en paz, poco a poco la oscuridad engullo su conciencia y mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre el como una manta de tranquilidad no pudo evitar el pensamiento. **_”Quizá, tan solo quizá ya no tenga que estar tan solo”_**

 

  

 

 


End file.
